


Take a Breath

by harvestleaves



Series: Out of Breath [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Asthma, Big Brother Judd, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name Reveal, TK has an attack on a call, Worried boyfriend Carlos, brief swearing in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Carlos helps TK when he has an asthma attack on a call they meet up at.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, TK Strand & Judd Ryder
Series: Out of Breath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618924
Comments: 23
Kudos: 591





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos sighed heavily as he pulled up to the fire scene, already spotting TK in his gear talking with Judd. A smile appeared on his lips when he caught TK’s eye and waved to his boyfriend before he got out to help one of his coworkers secure the perimeter so no spectators got close to the fire. He’d been hesitant to let TK go into work since he was coming off the tail end of a chest cold and he didn’t want the other to overexert himself and end up having an asthma attack.

TK looked good from what he could see, and he trusted Judd to take care of his boyfriend and to let him know if something was wrong. It was TK he was usually unsure about, knowing his boyfriend's tendency to not care about his own well being while on a call.

“You sure you’re up for this? I heard you wheezing back at the firehouse, the last thing I want is you having another attack.” 

TK looked over at Judd with a frown at his words before he grabbed his helmet with a glare.

“I’m fine, why does everyone keep worrying about me? Carlos almost didn’t let me go to my shift today, and now you? I mean, I know you have a heart now, but I didn’t think he’d recruit you to try and keep me grounded.”

“Hey, I didn’t talk with your boy before we left, but I could hear your shitty breathing halfway across the kitchen. Even with the amount of coffee you were trying to drink. Did you take your inhaler before we left?” Judd asked curiously before he started to give out orders.

“Yes, big brother. I did take it,” TK huffed with a frown and a roll of his eyes, moving to step closer to the flames before Judd reached out and grabbed his bicep to turn him around.

“Hey, look me in the eyes and tell me you’re up for this. Otherwise, I’ll have you doing crowd control with your boy.”

TK leveled Judd with a glare as he yanked his arm away. “I’m fine Judd. Promise.”

The long wheeze that followed TK’s words didn’t fully convince Judd. However, Paul yelling for him and TK didn’t really leave Judd to argue with the younger man on the subject as he turned to go back to running the call.

* * *

TK let out a shaky sigh of relief at the end of their call and made his way over to the rig to sit down, stifling a few congested coughs as he rubbed a hand over his chest.

Noticing that TK's breathing was ragged, Carlos frowned and moved to crouch down in front of his boyfriend, setting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“Tyler? Babe, you okay? Do you have your inhaler on you?”

TK shook his head with another cough before he winced and looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, Carlos’ heart breaking at how scared TK looked.

“Tiger, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need to start telling people if you’re having trouble breathing. I know everyone else has told you the same thing,” Carlos sighed as he moved to cup TK’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb before he slid an inhaler out of his pocket.

“Now, take a breath for me, Tiger.”

TK raised an eyebrow in surprise as the inhaler was brought up to his mouth and he took a ragged breath of the medicine, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“That’s it, baby, just breathe for me. You’re okay,” Carlos cooed softly as he pressed a kiss to TK’s temple before he looked over to where Judd was shooting him a worried look before waving the older man over.

“Tiger? I’m gonna step away to talk to Judd really quickly, I just need you to try your inhaler again. Okay?”

The nod TK sent his way was enough for Carlos as he stepped to the side to talk to Judd.

“How’s the kid? He was wheezing back at the station, but he said he took his stuff before the call,” Judd frowned as he caught Carlos’ shoulder, sneaking another glance back at his younger brother.

“He’s still wheezy. I carry his back up inhaler, but I think he needs a breathing treatment. Is it okay if I take him? I think he’d be more comfortable if I took him to my place, let him relax and take his meds with fewer people around,” Carlos explained as he looked back at TK as well.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Keep me posted on how he’s doing,” Judd nodded as he turned toward’s TK and ruffled his hair gently. “I’ll check in on you later, feel better kiddo.”

“C’mon babe. Let’s get you to my place. I’ll let you get a shower while I get a treatment going for you.” Carlos helped TK to his feet and over to his cruiser, buckling the smaller man into the passenger’s seat before he hopped behind the wheel.

* * *

“I’m gonna grab a bag to put your gear in and I’ll call to have Judd come pick it up to take it back to the station to get cleaned, then I’ll grab you some clothes. Your job is to get into that shower and wash all the dust and smoke off, I don’t need it irritating your lungs any more than it already has,” Carlos stated firmly as he pointed TK towards the bathroom before grabbing a trash bag for all of TK’s gear.

He returned to the bathroom holding some black sweatpants and a navy Austin PD hoodie for TK, setting the fresh clothes on the counter before he gathered up the gear, placing it into the bag for pickup before he set it in his garage.

TK shuffled out to the living room with a shy smile to Carlos after his shower, his chest still rattling as he wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist for a hug, the baggy sleeves of the sweatshirt falling over his hands like mittens.

“You sound a little bit better, I think the steam helped your lungs a little. I’ve got a neb prepped in the bedroom and a movie ready to go. Though I will drag you to the ER if it doesn’t help. Deal?” Carlos ran his fingers through TK’s damp hair as the other nodded against his shoulder, a small laugh rumbling in his chest as TK nodded in agreement.

Once Carlos had TK settled under a blanket with the nebulizer mask over his face, he ran his hand up and down the others’ back. The gentle misting sound lulling TK’s eyelids shut despite the medicine increasing his heart rate. Although he should feel wired from the medicine, the feeling of finally being able to breathe, coupled with Carlos holding him close was making him sleepy, finally feeling relaxed and safe despite the panic he had been feeling less than an hour ago.


	2. ER Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK's asthma acts up later in the night and Carlos has to drive him to the ER.

Carlos woke up with a frown when he didn’t feel TK in his arms and groggily looked around the room. His ears perked up when he heard the distinct hiss of the nebulizer in the living room. Dragging himself out of bed, his heart pounded when he saw TK doubled over on the couch, gasping from the mask as it finally sputtered to a halt, the reservoir having run dry.

Watching TK click the machine off, Carlos moved to sit next to his boyfriend as he helped him take the mask off his face. Taking in the way his boyfriend looked, Carlos knew they were about to be taking a trip to the ER, and TK seemed to figure that out as well as he let out a wheezy whimper and curled close to his boyfriend.

“Hey, baby. I think we need to take a drive down to the hospital. This attack of yours isn’t letting up.”

TK looked up at Carlos with wide teary eyes and gave a timid nod, knowing that his medicine wasn’t doing its job anymore.

“I’m sc-scared,” TK admitted with a ragged wheeze, the tightness in his chest growing more uncomfortable as Carlos got up to tug on a sweatshirt and shoes before he grabbed his keys and phone as well as TK’s sandals.

“You’re okay sweetheart, don’t worry, we’ll be at the ER in less than ten minutes.”

Moving to help TK to his feet, Carlos slid his arm around the others’ waist before leading him out to his car and buckling him in before sliding into the driver’s seat.

Carlos drove just a little above the speed limit as he made his way to Austin Memorial, occasionally glancing at TK out of the corner of his eye every time the other started coughing. He didn’t care that he was technically breaking the law, if he had his cruiser he would be using the lights and siren to his advantage. He was lucky for once that it was two in the morning and no one else was on the roads as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

“We’re at the ER baby. Keep taking slow, deep breaths,” Carlos cooed as he helped TK out of the car, frowning at the amount of weight TK was putting into his side.

Once he’d gotten TK into the building, he made his way to the reception desk.

“Hi, ma’am. My boyfriend is having an asthma attack. He tried his nebulizer about fifteen minutes ago, but it didn’t really help.”

“Oh dear, bring him on around and we’ll get his vitals taken,” the nurse said gently as she motioned for Carlos to bring TK around, checking his breathing before she started typing on the computer.

“What’s his name honey?”

“Tyler Kennedy Strand,” Carlos said, a smirk finally appearing on his lips as TK wrinkled his nose up at the mention of his full name.

“Sorry baby, but she won’t be able to search for you under ‘TK’.”

TK held his right wrist out for the band and tried to stifle a few coughs before he took a wheezy breath, wincing at the tightness in his lungs.

“Let’s wheel him back to a room and I’ll page a doctor and respiratory down,” the nurse smiled to Carlos as she helped TK into a wheelchair before taking him back to a room and getting him on the gurney.

“I’m gonna put you on some oxygen honey, we need to get your level higher.”

TK nodded as a pulse-ox was clipped to his finger before the oxygen mask was slid over his face.

“The doctor should be in soon. Sit tight honey. Do you need anything?” she asked Carlos once she got TK settled in the bed.

“No thank you, ma’am,” Carlos smiled as she walked out of the room before he turned to TK and grabbed his hand.

“You scared the crap out of me Tyler. Why didn’t you wake me up when your attack first started back up?”

“Why my first name,” TK whined softly as he looked up at Carlos, hoping his puppy eyes would help his boyfriend from being too upset.

“Because you scared me and I care so much about you,” Carlos admitted as he squeezed TK’s hand, finally letting a few tears fall with a sniffle, wiping them off of his face as the respiratory therapist came into the room to give TK a treatment.

“You can go get some coffee if you want. He’s gonna be on this treatment for the next fifteen minutes. There’s also a 24-hour gift shop near the cafeteria. I’ll be with him the duration of his treatment,” the respiratory therapist smiled to Carlos as he started to prepare a high dose breathing treatment, the nurse coming back in to give TK some steroids as well.

“I don’t know, I’d rather be here with him. Baby? Is it okay if I grab some coffee?” he asked TK, stifling a yawn.

“Of course, It’s not like I’m going to be going anywhere anyways,” TK wheezed into the mask, a little moodier than he’d meant it to be.

“Okay, Mr. Sassy. I’ll be back.”

Carlos leaned down to kiss TK’s forehead before he wandered off to find the cafeteria, deciding to make a detour into the gift shop, sending out a mass text to TK’s co-workers to let them know he wouldn’t be into work the next day. Stopping at the wall of stuffed animals, a smirk appeared on his face when he spotted a 16-inch tall stuffed tiger.

Leaving the gift shop, stuffed animal in hand, Carlos got back on his primary mission of getting some coffee before he headed back up to TK’s room, hiding the plushie behind his back as he entered.

“You’re looking so much better. The color is coming back to your face. And you’re wheezing less.”

“Yeah, I can take a deep breath now. It feels so good, a little painful though. What’re you hiding behind your back?” TK asked curiously with a cough as he tried to peer around.

“You might think it’s childish, but it reminded me of you.”

Carlos blushed as he pulled the tiger out from behind it back before he held it out to TK.

“I was going to name him Tiger Kennedy, but I wasn’t sure you’d like the name.”

TK’s face softened as he took the stuffed tiger before he hugged it close to his chest.

“I love him, he’s perfect. Thank you.”

“I love you,” Carlos found himself saying, a blush forming on his cheeks as he admitted the words he’d been thinking for the last month.

“Awww, I love you too,” TK smiled before another round of coughs had him settling back against the pillows, taking Carlos’ hand with the one he wasn’t holding onto the tiger with.


	3. Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK is taking a nap and drops his stuffed animal, Tiger Kennedy, the team finds out TK's real name.

Carlos smiled in amusement as he watched TK sleep from the barracks doorway. The smaller man was curled up on his side with his mouth open, snoring softly from how congested he was. The next thing Carlos noticed was that the stuffed tiger he’d bought for TK after his last attack was on the floor next to the side of the bed. Figuring that TK had dropped it turning over, Carlos moved to step into the room and pick it up when TK started to stir.

Lifting his head from his pillow, TK rubbed at his eyes briefly before a panicked look appeared on his face when he realized the tiger was no longer in his arms. Looking around frantically, TK spotted the stuffed animal on the floor before reaching down with a whimper and pouting when he saw it was just out of his reach.

Carlos melted at the pitiful sound coming from TK before he fully stepped into the room and reached down to pick up the tiger before handing it to TK and sliding in onto the other side of TK.

Buttercup looked up sleepily from his spot at the foot of the bed at the movement from Carlos and let out a small whimper before he turned to settle his chin on Carlos’ shins.

“Thank you. Buttercup really likes you. I think you’ve almost passed me as his favorite person,” TK teased with smile as he rolled over, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ lips, the stuffed animal smushed between the two of them.

“Awww, well I really like him too. He keeps you safe when I’m not here,” Carlos whispered softly as he pressed a soft kiss to TK’s forehead.

“Anyways, I was sent up here to grab you for dinner. Judd said you had a flare up after that last call and had to take a treatment. You feeling better?”

Carlos gently caressed TK’s cheek after speaking, his brow crinkling in concern at TK’s pale face, the bags under his eyes prominent as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m feeling much better now that I can take a deep breath, but dad told me that I now have to stay at the firehouse for the next call, he doesn’t want me to have another attack,” TK explained with a pout as he hugged Tiger Kennedy close to his chest.

“Sorry babe, but you know I’m going to agree with your dad on this one. You need to take a step back and focus on your health.”  
  


TK let out a heavy sigh before he nodded and looked up at Carlos. “I know, but you know I don’t like to be a bother.

“You’re not a bother. But you are working yourself into the ground, and your doctor did tell you that the more stressed you are, the more difficult it will be to get this under control.”  
  


“I understand that, but you know I’m just going to beat myself up over it if something happened to someone on a call because I wasn’t there to help them,” TK practically whispered as he blinked back a few tears that welled up in his eyes, ducking his face against Carlos’s shoulder to wipe his tears on the shoulder of his boyfriend’s uniform.

“Baby, you and I both know that whatever happens on a call has nothing to do with whether or not you are there to help. You need to let other people be the caretaker every once in a while. Judd watches over you because he cares about you, and Marjan keeps an eye on Mateo to keep him out of trouble. They’re all capable of watching out for each other. Now you just need to let them take care of you,” Carlos whispered softly against TK’s hair as he held the smaller man close to his chest, rubbing over his back gently.

“Hey! Dinner’s ready, you two aren’t fucking in here, right?” Judd called out from the doorway, a hand covering his eyes teasingly.

“No Judd, we’re not fucking. We have my comfy bed for that. We’ll be right down,” Carlos sighed before he helped TK up, wrapping a blanket around the smaller male’s shoulders to lead him downstairs behind Judd, not realizing that TK was still clutching Tiger Kennedy close to his chest.

Marjan looked up from the table when she heard the trio making their way down the stairs and a soft _awww_ left her lips before she smacked both Mateo and Paul on the arms and pointed excitedly over to where TK was walking down the stairs.

Paul and Mateo’s faces softened as well at TK’s appearance, oversized AFD hoodie, rumpled hair, the blanket as a cape, and the cherry on top, the stuffed tiger that TK was hugging to his chest like a lifeline.

“Who’s your little friend, TK?” Paul asked, a teasing smile on his lips at the nod to the stuffed animal.

“Huh? Oh my gosh! None of you were supposed to see this,” TK’s eyes widened as he immediately moved to hide the stuffed animal behind his back, letting out a small whine when Judd was too quick and grabbed it to examine it.

“You sleep with a stuffed animal? What’s it’s name?” Judd asked as his face softened, noting how new the tiger looked, so it clearly wasn’t a childhood toy.

“Carlos got it for me when he had to take me to the ER after that call two weeks ago. And his name is Tiger Kennedy. Can I have him back please?” TK whimpered softly as he reached his arms out for the toy.

“Tiger Kennedy? Why’d you pick that name?” Mateo piped up, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he looked between TK and Carlos.

“Wait, Tiger Kennedy! TK! Oh my gosh! It’s a hint to his name!! What’s your first name if your middle name is Kennedy?” Marjan asked, excitement in her eyes at finally getting to find out what TK stood for.

“His first name is Tyler.”

“DAD!! You know I hate that name,” TK groaned with a glare at his dad, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why babe? I like Tyler,” Carlos whispered from next to him as he pressed a kiss to TK’s temple.

“You know his full name?! Even his ex Alex didn’t get that information. TK wouldn’t tell him,” Owen blinked in surprise as he watched the two interact.

“He found out when I got into that bar fight. Can we please just drop it and eat? Please?” TK asked hopefully with a pout to his dad.

“Barfight?! Fine, but we’ll talk about that later kiddo,” Owen sighed as he sat down, watching Carlos pull out a chair for TK and knowing that his son would be taken care of.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
